tya_superheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
World War 3
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Series | Adamantium Vibranium Carbonadium |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Arc No. | 23 (Adamantium) 10 (Vibranium) 1 (Carbonadium) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Heroes | Cyborg Green Arrow Harley Quinn Nightcrawler Nightwing Shana Spider-Girl Spider-Man Starfire Terra |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Villains | Cell Deathstroke Kitana Loki Majin Buu Raven |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | First Appearances | Cyborg Majin Buu Nightwing Starfire |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Preceded by | Let The Games Begin |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Succeeded by | Super Chocolate Heroes (Adamantium) Where's The Wild Goose? (Vibranium) A New Dark Era (Carbonadium) |} 'World War 3 '''is a story arc in the Superheroes Galaxy. It acts as a cross-over between the Adamantium and Vibranium series, with characters from both series appearing. Therefore, this is the twenty-third Adamantium story arc and the tenth Vibranium story arc. The events of this arc take place directly after ''Let The Games Begin. Story The world's heroes and villains take part in an all-out war. Loki and Raven attempt to capture Sara Jacobs and learn her supposed secrets of time travel, and the Z-Force are desperate to prevent that from happening. Harley Quinn and Shana, having been friends with Spider-Man for an extended period, lead the heroes to New York City where Sara resides -- but in the process, they accidentally lead the villains as well. Soon enough, they're engaged in a battle with Loki's forces, including the monster Majin Buu. Buu effortlessly overpowers Terra, Spider-Girl and Nightcrawler, almost to the point of killing them. During the battle, Loki captures Sara and attempts to interrogate her -- but this time's Sara is unaware of anything, and is shocked to hear that Spider-Girl is her daughter from the future. This, paired with the fact that she is dating Trip Johnson, leads her to discovered the truth that Trip Johnson is in fact Spider-Man. But before she can confront him about it, she is zapped by Majin Buu's candy beam, morphed into a giant cookie and eaten by Buu. Meanwhile, as The Revengers are battling more of Loki's forces, Raven is about to kill Harley and Shana until Spider-Man arrives on the scene to save them. As Harley and Shana leave to help the Z-Force fight Buu, Raven and Spider-Man have a brief moment of discussion, where Raven blames Spider-Man for the way she turned out, claiming he made her feel unloved and unappreciated. The two fight each other relentlessly until the war is abruptly ended when a crying Iphicles uses his powers to return his parents to Asgard and keep them there. In the wake of the war, believing that if her mother died in this time that Spider-Girl would cease to exist, Nightcrawler notes that it could mean Sara wasn't her biological mother. Category:Stories From The Second Age Category:Stories From The Adamantium Series Category:Stories From The Vibranium Series Category:Stories Involving Raven Category:Stories Involving Green Arrow Category:Stories Involving Spider-Man Category:Stories Involving Harley Quinn Category:Stories Involving Nightcrawler Category:Stories Involving Terra Category:Stories Involving Spider-Girl Category:Stories Involving Shana Category:Stories Involving Cell Category:Stories Involving Deathstroke Category:Stories Involving Loki Category:Stories Involving Majin Buu Category:Stories With Deaths